


Antivan Carneval

by narath



Series: tiny moments [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narath/pseuds/narath
Summary: They boink





	Antivan Carneval

They arrived in Antiva, Zevran constantly bouncing on the tip of his toes; babbling about how magnificent this event was, dragging her from shop to shop to have her try massive pieces with fanned feathers in the most magnificent colors, there was so much material and the costumes were so heavy yet they didn’t cover an inch of her body; her skin was presented in skimpy leather strings bedazzled in what must have been at least a million jewels.

“What do you think?” Galain chewed on her lip. She looked up only to discover Zevran, covering his eyes.

“Zevran?”

He came closer, whispering to her as he ran a finger along her waist.

“Querida,” he swallowed, “I fear, if I see you in clothing like this now I will not know what to do with myself. In a place like this,” He gestured to the small confines of the changing room, “It would be… Unfortunate. And not at all how romantic as I want it to be.”

She barely managed to whimper, weakened fatally by the husky tone in his voice.

She hurried back into the changing room, collecting the pieces she deemed comfortable enough to dance in, yet beautiful and eye-catching; a set of golden lingerie absolutely smothered in dangling jewelry and hurried to the cashier. When the deal was done, he took her to a salon and they practiced dancing in between drinking and laughing, stopping barely before sunrise.

The day of the carnival had arrived, and she woke up to find the bed empty.

“Mi amor!” Zevran burst through the door, smiling from ear to ear. He walked up to the bed as he balanced a small tray in one hand and a flask in the other, he kissed her on the lips as he placed the items down beside the bed.

He proceeded to sprinkle salt in the dip of his collarbone and told her to lick it off.

He silently moaned her name before he placed a shot of some clear, fruity liquid in her hand. As soon as she swallowed, and her whole body tingled, Zevran brought a slice of lime to her lips and told her to bite down. She did what she was told, excitement bubbling in her veins.

“Good, no?” His eyes sparkled.

She couldn’t resist falling for him all over again, his enthusiasm shining a new light on the world. Antiva was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined, in crowded salons like the one he brought her to the day before, with people shouting and dancing and more than a dozen playing both drums or guitar in a hefty tempo, or in their bedroom, the scent of a hundred different flowers mingling in the breeze that came through the open window.

It was mesmerizing, enchanting; almost magical.

“Good,” she agreed. “But it’s barely even morning!”

“It can be excused as late-night drinking then, yes?” He poured another shot for her with a devious wink. “Now, bonita, put your costume on.”

She laughed as he left the room, trying to recall any other moment where she had ever been this happy, drinking the moment in as she opened the windows wide. It felt like a fairytale.

Chasing the shot down with another slice of lime, she climbed out of bed and into her costume. When she applied her makeup, a winged eyeliner laced with gold and placed feathers at the end of her lashes; she saw herself one too many times in the mirror and started to critically survey every one of the scars that covered her body.

She sunk to the chair, flask in her hand and close to tears.

There was no way she would leave this house, wearing this.

“Miss?” It knocked on the door. “Your betrothed asked me to get you.”

Her heart fluttered, hearing that. She was flooded with memories of Zevran reverently kissing every one of her scars, saying they only added to her beauty, to her persona; that he wouldn’t tolerate a version of her without them. But, of course, that if he could remove the people that caused the scars, he would. But the scars she already carried, the testament to her story; they were beautiful, just as she.  
With that and a deep breath, she left the room. She took a hesitant step down the stairs, seeing the the top of Zevran’s head as his back was turned to her, caught in a conversation with the barkeep, his head falling back in laughter as he gestured wildly with his arms, some of his drink spilling over from the glass he held.

She cleared her throat, a bit indignantly, wanting Zevrans undivided attention to soothe the storm of insecurity she had just put herself through.

As he turned, she gasped, finally noticing that he was barechested, his swirling tattoos lined with golden paint and his eyes painted seductively with kohl.

A shattering off Zevrans glass as it slid out of his limp hand, in a now completely silent tavern brought her to reality and she met Zevrans eyes as his mouth fell open, giggling a bit at the people around him, patting him on the back as he stood frozen.  
She walked the final steps down, swaying her hips defiantly as she walked up to Zevran to close his mouth with a gentle press of her finger. She leaned close, inhaling the heady musk of his perfume.

“Do I look like the minx you always call me?” She whispered, feeling the eyes of all the patrons burning holes through her already minuscule costume.

“I..” Zevran stammered, “I…” He stepped back to survey the curves of her body; bronze skin covered in strips of jewelry, the swell of her breast covered in oil mixed with tiny golden petals.

“I have never been speechless from the sight of a beautiful woman. But I fear,” he licked his lips, “we need to leave, right now. Or I’ll,”

He took her hand and guided her out of the tavern without even finishing his sentence.  
Once they stepped out of the door, it was a blur of colors and sounds; the drums that could be heard even inside the tavern were now so loud, bouncing between every blood cell in her veins. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Zevrans hand steady in hers as they ran through alleyways weaving through groups of people all cheering and dancing; except for the occasional old man who tipped their hats for them.  
Once they reached the main street, glittering confetti blowing through the wind, the music was overpowering and the sight almost too much to take in; a pure celebration of dance and joy, loud and everywhere.  
Zevran stepped closer to glue himself behind her, licking the contour of her ear.

“Now, we dance.”

He nearly shouted although she heard it as a whisper, sending shivers down her spine as her body began to move.  
Every fast step he guided her through, his hands planted firmly on her hips, felt awkward and clumsy even though she caught on to the beat of the drums fairly quickly.  
She could barely feel his breath on her neck as it mingled with every other impression; the excitement pulsating in her veins and the smiles of the people all around her.  
When he shouted let go with a peal of free laughter, she relaxed and followed the rhythm of the music; feeling Zevrans heat as he circled her around him.  
It was crazy, beautiful, moving and fast; catching Zevrans eyes as her confidence grew and the sway of her hips emboldened.  
He danced behind her again, the stiffness of his erection rubbing against her naked rump; she locked her hands behind his neck and pressed herself closer, moaning out loud as no one could hear her.  
His hips bucked to the rhythm, hands traveling over her slickened torso as he nipped the skin of her throat with his teeth.  
She turned around to face him, his eyes glowing amber as she twined her hands in his hair, gasping shamelessly as he pinched her ass, she turned around again to nestle his erection in the valley between her cheeks.

They danced like this for hours, chasing pleasure with elaborate movements, and although words were redundant, the story was worth to tell for centuries.

As the sun set over the evergoing festivities, the light bathing everything in a rose-gold shimmer, Galain fought to keep her feet moving as her body sought Zevrans strong arms, moving around her in an unstoppable grace.  
What they did could barely be called dancing, that stopped about an hour and six shots ago; now they were writhing, grinding their bodies against each other while their hands wandered over sweat slickened skin.

Galain cupped Zevrans erection, causing him to grimace from both lust and pain. She ground her ass against his crotch as she turned around again, grabbing two shots from a dancing servant.

Instead of handing one of the tiny glasses to him, she poured both in her mouth without swallowing, bringing Zevran closer for a kiss.

Their tounges danced through the zing of the alcohol, Zevran looking positively furious with lust as she pulled away, clear liquid dripping from her chin onto her chest.

He grabbed her hand and said -something- but she could only interpret the word “now” as his mouth moved, his pupils only brimmed with a golden line as he seemed to succumb to the fervor of his desire.

Not that she dealt with it any better, stepping on his heels as they pushed through the massive crowd.

Once out by the docks of the city, the people still moving to the distant clap of hands and the strum of multiple guitars; Zevran spotted a hidden alcove, perfectly made for lovers just like them. Just, exactly like them, it seemed, and he sighed as they rushed from entrance to entrance, smiling albeit disappointedly whenever they heard soft moans from within.

“Braska!” He let out, fixing his breeches as they strained uncomfortably.

He eyed Galain with a certain hunger, bringing her close with a soft tug of her arm as his hand diverted stray curls behind her ear. He kissed her and she was forced to stand on her tippy-toes, holding her heels in the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his neck. She felt, she felt it all, and let out a breathless yes as she saw a couple leave the alcove she was eyeing, the one on the corner by the water, with lit lanterns and walls covered in climbing vines.

It was her turn to smirk at Zevran, her eyes ferocious with wanton desire, and she dragged him into the poorly lit structure before he even registered what was about to happen.

When they stumbled into the lovers' cave, she pushed him to sit on a marble bench as she twirled her hips to the music they could still hear.

Zevran bit down on the knuckles he had brought up to his face, seconds later his jaw slacking open as she got rid of the top covering her chest, her nipples pert from Zevrans ogling and the cold sea breeze.

“Hermosa” He breathed, caught in the trance of her writhing movements.

She danced a bit more, swaying to the rhythm of her unsung lovesong, her hands caressing her body before drawing patterns above her head.

He moaned and gasped her name, and she straddled him where he sat, grinding on his erection and sucking on the tip of his ear until he begged for mercy.

With a sharp tug of her hair, he bared the soft skin of her throat and licked a long, languid line before clamping down his teeth where her shoulders met her neck.

She gave out with a shout that smoothly transitioned into a moan as he lifted her with his palms flat against her ass, standing her down on the ground to unfasten her smalls, clad in jewels that rustled as they fell to the ground.

She was naked, so naked, and it echoed even louder as she heard the excited yelps of people walking past.

As Zevran shed his breeches, he spun her around and pinned her to the wall with his forearm resting heavy on the back of her neck, leaning in close to increase the pressure as he whispered.

“Mine.” His other palm came down with a loud smack on her ass and she whimpered, a familiar warmth growing in her core.

He smacked her again, this time the sound traveled outside of the alcove and she felt a rush of what could only be described as electricity, contracting every muscle in her already taught body.

“Tell me,” Zevran growled, “Who do you belong to?”

“You, amor” she breathed, spreading her legs to feel his erection where she wanted it.

“Say my name” He pressed the thick head of his length between her slickened petals, resting his free fingers above her clitoris, circling it with a slow stroke that was more torture than anything. She whimpered a silent plea and he rolled the swollen bud between his fingers, growling unapologetically in her ear.

“I’m yours, Zevran!” She shouted but it caught in her throat, the head of his cock breaching through the opening of her cunt; her moans even louder than her words.

“More, please, mi amor, I beg you” Her legs started trembling as Zevran flicked her clitoris, breathing heavy in her ear.

He backed out to give her more space, lowering her torso with a firm press on her lower back. She felt herself open for him.  
He twined his fingers into her hair and tugged firmly, the other still circling her clit as she mewled and begged for more.

“Say it again,” he dragged the head of his cock through her folds, placing it to rest at her opening.

“Zevr- aahn” she could feel a prickle of tears as she was filled to the brim by Zevrans hard cock, his movement increasing in speed as she gasped his name over and over again. It felt nearly impossible, to be so grateful of fulfilled desire.

His hands burrowed deep into the plump flesh of her waist, cursing in antivan as he slowed down to stop himself from releasing early.

He turned her around and pinned her again against the wall, this time he was flicking her engorged centre as he alternated between kissing her lips and sucking on her nipples.

She could feel beads of precum dripping down on her naked toes and as he bit down on her lower lip she gasped that she was about to come.

Right then and not a moment too soon, he lifted her again and impaled her on his erection and thrust into her with vigor until he felt her walls contracting around his cock.

“Look at me,” he whispered, “Yes… Come for me, querida.”

She shattered around him, a million stars lit with every letter of his name as she shouted it, locking eyes with the light of her life, she felt as his cock hardened to the point of bursting, and she moaned as he threw his head back to his own release, pulsing his seed deep into her.


End file.
